Unity of Time
by LunaJune
Summary: Resigned to putting her life in the hands of these strangers, Hermione pushed herself off the tree and walked towards the open door, her body screaming in protest every step she took, getting louder and louder and the black spots covering more and more of her vision the more she walked.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Thank you for opening my story. **

**I haven't written anything in about 6 years, so still getting back into it, but I had this particular scene in mind for months and finally decided to write it. Originally just for the scene, but as I wrote it, the rest started coming together and next thing I knew I had a full chapter's worth, so here you go!**

**This is a time travel fic, the story starts during Hermione's torture during Easter 1998, and will join the marauders Christmas 1976. (I'll try to keep to timelines, but I'm not going to stress over them either if the story doesn't go that way)**

**I didn't spend too long rehashing the scenes in 1998, as we all know what happens, I just added in where my slight changes happened. **

**I have a plan for this story (kinda, working on it!) and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was held at knifepoint.

That's what she could register. That's all she could register. Hermione knew Harry and Ron were there, as well as Dobby and the Malfoys, she knew Bellatrix was speaking, but she could not make out what was being said. All she could register was that she was in pain, every inch of her body was screaming at her. Her arm, where Bellatrix had crudely carved _mudblood _into it in capital letters, her body, after being hit with the cruciatus curse again and again for who knows how long. And now the pain in her head and at her throat, where Bellatrix was holding her upright by the hair and holding a knife at her throat.

She just wanted it to end. She was in pain in all the ways one could be. Physical pain from her injuries - she's pretty certain Bellatrix broke a rib or two when she sat on her to carve Hermione. Hunger pains, exhaustion, emotional pain from the war itself and the deaths of her parents – as told over Ron's radio, the death-eaters felt like gloating about finding them despite Hermione's efforts to those at Hogwarts.

She just wanted to sleep. She could feel sleep calling her, and she would have followed its calling had Bellatrix not been ripping at her hair.

"Let's see how dirty her blood really is" Bellatrix's voice floated into Hermione's mind as she felt a cut on her throat, just the slightest nudge, but she felt the blood dripping down her throat all the same.

_I'm sorry _she wanted to say to Ron and Harry, for what she could not say. It's not like this was her fault. But she couldn't help but feel like it was. Hermione was meant to be smart. She was meant to know the answers to everything, including how to avoid being taken when in a helpless situation.

Bellatrix paused in putting pressure on the knife. Hermione felt Bellatrix's head move up. _The chandelier is moving_, Hermione thought. _It's coming towards us. _She still could not get herself to move after this revelation though.

The chandelier fell – _Thanks to Dobby, _Hermione noted his small frame disappirating from the top of it - forcing Bellatrix to release Hermione so she wouldn't be killed. Hermione fell straight to the ground now that nothing was holding her up and felt the chandelier fall on her. She must have blacked out for a minute or two as the next thing she knows, Ron is pulling her out from under the shell of broken glass. _My face is bleeding _Hermione noted absentmindedly, feeling more and more glass falling off her person with each step Ron took to getting them back to the group. Her body felt like it had a building fall on it, her back protesting at standing up straight.

Dobby apparated to the group, trying to get everybody to link hands, ready to transport them to safety. But, of course, they weren't that lucky.

Before he could move or block it, Dobby was hit with a Killing curse by Narcissa Malfoy, leaving them all to continue the fight. Barely able to stand, Ron gave Hermione her wand and beaded bag – that Dobby had collected for her when he went to give Harry and Ron their wands – and she did her best, which was mostly throwing a shield charm over herself and Griphook.

It was when she was starting to lose energy fast, not having the strength to run on adrenaline anymore, that Draco Malfoy was able to get through her shields. He hit Hermione with a blue spell, unfamiliar to her – _this must have been Malfoy's own invention _– and then everything seemed to start moving in slow motion.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was being covered in what felt like water. The water was pulling her away, and then falling. She heard Harry and Ron screaming, but she couldn't speak, all she could do was fall. It felt like she'd been falling for hours when she landed on hardwood floors face first. Groaning, she pulled her arm out from under her, trying to push herself up, but her arms lost their strength and she was being pulled into unconsciousness. She heard muffled voices. Using the last of her strength, she opened her eyes before she went under. The last thing she saw was 2 sets of feet going towards her.

* * *

Hermione woke in a strange room. The curtains were drawn, lights off. There was a dull throbbing in her head, but Hermione counted herself lucky. From the injuries she remembered getting, she was expecting much worse. Taking note of her body, she noticed that her arm was bandaged, and the cuts on her hand from the chandelier were healed over. Her ribs had stopped aching too. Sitting up, however, she cursed. Her bones ached in protest at the movement, but Hermione had no recollection of arriving here, nor did she know where she was, or who found her. Swinging her legs over the bed, and using the nightstand for support, she stood up, swaying a little as she regained her strength and Balance.

Outside of her room, she could only just hear muffled conversation from another room. Fumbling for her wand and coming up empty – _Where is it, it was in my hand before I lost consciousness _– She grabbed the metal candlestick holder and walked along the wall for balance to the door, being as quiet as she could. Opening up the door just a crack, she peered out to see an empty hallway, covered in paintings – _not in a muggle house _she noted as the paintings moved – with doors littered in between, leading to a staircase. She snuck out, leaving the door behind her open, and tiptoed to the end of the hallway and down the stairs as quietly as she could, not needing the wall now she had regained her balance and readjusted to her injuries.

She paused just past the stairwell. To her left, there was an archway, she could hear the conversation was coming from there. To her right, was an open door leading to a laundry, with a door at the end of it. _Back door, I'd bet my life on it, _Hermione noted. _Escape if needed._ Hermione crept to the edge of the wall so she could peer into the archway with little chance of being seen. If she did not recognize the people, she would sneak into the laundry and hope the door at the end would lead her outside.

The archway led to a living room. There were 4 people inside, sitting by a fire with a Christmas tree in the corner. _Weird, _Hermione thought, _I know we haven't been able to keep track of time, and it's been at least a few months, but still, I know it hasn't been a year yet since Harry and I were in Godric's Hollow on Christmas Eve._ There was an older couple sitting on a couch, and two boys sitting on cushions with their backs to Hermione. One of the boys, with long wavy hair reaching his shoulders, was telling a story quite animatedly using magnificent hand gestures, while everyone else was listening intensively. _I don't know any of them, _Hermione thought. She decided not to risk it, there were plenty of reasons as to why they could have healed her. Maybe they did it so she would feel grateful, trust them and give them information without thinking. Maybe they did it to try and lull her into letting her guard down around them, to trust their intentions, so that it would make it easier to hand her to Voldemort. Hermione wouldn't take that chance.

Right as she made up her mind and went to duck back around the wall out of sight, the older man on the couch looked up and made eye contact. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment, and then softened as he gave a small, welcoming smile.

"Hello," He said. At this, everyone else followed his eyes to Hermione.

Hermione glanced between all four sets of eyes and startled at the boy on the floor. _Harry?! _Her mind screamed. It couldn't be. Harry would not be sitting in a strange house with strange people this comfortably, even if they had been taken in by genuinely kind strangers. _But he looks just like Harry! _A coincidence, Hermione convinced herself. What was it they used to say at her muggle primary school? _They say everyone has a twin somewhere in the world. _That's all it is, she mused. _He doesn't even have a scar._

She did not realize the man had stood from the couch while she was lost in thought, her eyes were so fixated on the not-Harry boy. He made to come towards her, and she backed up, standing in the laundry doorway now, arm raised with her metal candlestick holder. _What's that going to do to a wizard? _Her mind shouted at her. _I don't know, but it's better than nothing._

He paused in his movement. "I imagine it must be a shock, waking up in a strange place. We weren't expecting you to be up so soon, given the extent of your injuries. My name is Fleamont Potter, this is Euphemia, our son James and his friend Sirius. I understand you may be feeling a bit scared, but I promise you that whatever you were running from cannot ha-"

Hermione didn't wait to hear what else he said. She turned and ran towards the door, pulling it open to find a large backyard leading to a forest. _I was right, it was the backdoor _Hermione thought before she pushed herself out into the backyard, running as fast as her protesting body would let her.

_He's lying. _Hermione thought as she ran. _He has to be. James Potter is dead. Sirius is dead. All Potters except Harry are dead. It's a trap._ She did not stop her battered legs form of running once she hit the forest and did not look behind her to see if any of them were following her either. _Makes you run slower _her old P.E teacher said when she used to see how far behind her classmates were compared to her during races.

Hermione's body gave up on screaming at her to stop and gave up. She toppled to the ground, heaving, and crawled so she was backed against a tree, to prevent anyone sneaking up on her back. Puffing loudly, she tried to control her breathing as quickly as she could, hoping to quiet herself down before anyone could hear her. She sat there for some time, letting air enter her lungs, and listening for oncoming footsteps, but they didn't come.

Hermione sat there for what felt like hours. The forest had certainly brightened up, thick snow covering its floors. Hermione couldn't feel the cold seeping from the ground in her legs though. _Not a good sign_. Her mind had been going a mile a minute, trying to process what happened, where she could be, and what she remembered of yesterday. The meeting with Xenophilius, getting caught and taken to Malfoy manor, Bellatrix…Hermione skipped past that, not wanting to deal with it yet. Being held at knifepoint, the chandelier falling, Dobby, a fight breaking out, then being hit with a spell directly in the chest. Hermione, feeling like she was being pulled away yet remaining in the same place, Harry and Ron screaming for her, a flash of green and red, then she was falling, falling, falling. For what felt like hours but was most likely seconds, before she hit the floor and saw two sets of feet coming towards her. _And voices, _her mine picked up. Words coming from those feet, voices that sounded like they were being said underwater. That was when Hermione lost consciousness. Then this morning happened.

Hermione tried to think of where she could be. She wasn't sure how she ended up anywhere that wasn't Malfoy manor, as she was certain she didn't apparate – not with the state her mind was in after being battered with cruciatus – And she knows that the blue spell Draco hurled at her wasn't a portkey she mistook for a spell. Even if she apparated unconsciously, she wouldn't have been able to get further than the drawing room's door without splinching herself, let alone somewhere she's never been to. Hermione sighed. She had no idea which direction would lead her to a town, and felt that even if she did, the forest indicated they did not live close to one. It will be a fair trek – days, maybe even a week in her state – before she made it anywhere familiar – counting that she didn't head in the wrong direction - and Hermione did not want to risk causing further damage to her current injuries by going the wrong way. _I would kill for a pain killer right now. _Hermione checked her pockets, then her boots for her beaded bag only to realize it was not on her person.

_It must have been left at Malfoy manor or the Potter imposter must have it. _Hermione pondered for a moment. It might be possible the family were not going to rat her out to Voldemort despite their lies about their name. _They might have an ulterior motive regardless _she reminded herself. Nonetheless, having her bag would be easier, and worth putting up with the families lies if they did have it. She has muggle money stored in it, could get her a train or bus to where she needed to go. _All you have to do is get back there without blacking out. _

This proved to be tough. As soon as Hermione stood, black spots appeared in her vision. _Guess I shouldn't have moved so much after waking up. _She leant against the tree and took deep breaths, closing her eyes. When she felt she had adjusted, she started a slow walk back the way she came. She had to stop frequently, her bones aching in protest, the scar on her arm burning – it must have broken open from all the running from earlier as the bandage was now soaking red – she didn't stop until she reached the edge of the forest. _Huh, _she thought. What felt like hours and kilometers of running earlier amounted to what would have been less than five minutes of walking if she wasn't injured. _Why didn't they catch me then?_

Hermione studied the house. No one was outside, but the back door had been left open. There had been a rock placed in front of it to stop the wind from blowing it shut. Hermione contemplated again, wondering if she was making the right choice. Black spots appeared in her vision, and she had to steady herself against the tree again. _Not like I'm going to have much choice _she told herself. _I have no idea where a hospital is in this area, and I can't heal myself without my bag._

Resigned to putting her life in the hands of these strangers, Hermione pushed herself off the tree and walked towards the open door, her body screaming in protest every step she took, getting louder and louder and the black spots covering more and more of her vision the more she walked. Hermione made it just inside the backdoor into the laundry when the black spots overtook her vision and her mind, she hit the floor with a thump, for the second time in as many days.

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review if you'd like, I appreciate constructive criticism (key word being constructive) and suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Just made some slight changes to some wording in this chapter, but story has remained the same.**

* * *

"You should have seen how red his face was," Sirius said from his spot on the couch. "He claimed in front of all his friends that he had never lost a game of wizard's chess in his life, and then he got beat by someone so drunk they counted four fingers when only two were held up."

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were listening to Sirius and James talk about their night at the Christmas ball, sipping on their tea from the fireplace. The two boys had found a group of teenagers their age who had come from America, and had spent the night comparing Hogwarts and Ilvermorny, and their own skills. According to Sirius, at one point one boy had named himself the best at wizard chess, and they'd moved to the study to test this claimant. And older wizard, who had had one too many firewhiskies, had heard his brag and rose to the challenge, while slurring his words. "If you think I'll take pity on an old drunk man and let you win, you are mistaken. But I will gladly play anyone who wants to."

Needless to say, the older wizard had beat the Ilvermorny student with little to no effort, and the boy spent the rest of the night being the butt of the joke. No one would let him prove himself at another round, no matter what he tried to say.

"Still doesn't beat when we snuck out the back with fireworks." James chimed in. "We set them up so intricately, setting up what would have been a perfect show when –"

_Crack!_

Whatever James was going to say was drowned out at the sudden noise. Along with the noise, a body appeared from the roof and fell to the floor with a hard thump. James and Sirius jumped up from the couch, eyes wide. Fleamont and Euphemia pushed themselves off the fireplace, drawing out their wands.

A body – a girl – was huddled on the ground, face first. She groaned, and moved her arm out from under her, a broken wand coming out with it and rolling across the floor.

Fleamont and Euphemia lowered their wands at the broken wand, no longer worried the girl was going to jump up and attack but kept their wands in their hands.

"Hello," Fleamont called out to her. "Can you hear me?" there was no response. He walked closer until he was next to her, speaking one more time in case she could hear him, letting her know he was close. "Can you speak?" James and Sirius are still frozen on the spot, stunned at the appearance of a stranger.

Euphemia slowly turns the girl onto her side, then her back revealing someone who looks to be about James' age. "Oh!" she gasps. "You poor dear."

Unconscious, and twitching slightly, the girls left arm had come into view, the torn clothing revealing _mudblood _carved into her skin for them all to see. James paled at the sight.

Fleamont frowned. "I know things aren't going well lately, we've been at war and all, but even still, no house would torture a muggleborn like _this_, they would have to be mad to dare."

"Most likely my family then," Sirius sneered sarcastically. "Mad, the whole lot of them, especially enough to do something like this - consequences be damned."

"The black patriarch prefers doing his dealings in private." Euphemia muttered. "He wouldn't allow anyone in the family to do something that could become so public." James nodded in agreement with his mother, remembering what he was told about pureblood society and propriety.

"Contemplating what happened isn't going to help her now." Euphemia ended the conversation there. "we need to get her onto a bed to examine her better." She placed a stasis charm over the girl, preventing any of her injuries to be worsened as they moved her.

Fleamont carried her up the stairs, while Euphemia told James and Sirius what ingredients and potions to collect and bring up so they can heal her.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Hermione was back in Malfoy manor. She was lying on the ground, the feeling of being pulled underwater was there but she wasn't falling this time. She was in a box of glass. She sat there, staring at the scene in front of her but no one was paying any attention to her, no spells, no looks. It's like she wasn't there._

_Someone – a shadowy figure, but Hermione thinks it's Narcissa – throws a spell at Harry. A flash of red crashes into Harrys chest and he falls to the ground, unconscious. _Of course, they're keeping him alive _Hermione thinks. _The Dark lord wants to kill Harry himself.

_Hermione bangs on the glass and screams, but they can't hear her._

_Another shadowy figure – _Lucius I bet _– casts a spell at Ron. A flash of green hits him and he falls to the ground dead. The Dark Lord doesn't care about Ron. He doesn't care about who kills him. Just as long as he dies. _

_Ron stares blankly, right at Hermione, and she shudders and mutters an apology to him for all it does._

_Someone summons Voldemort. He appears in an instant, a horrible smile adjourning his face when Bellatrix tells him what happened. He strolls forward and casts a rennervate on Harry, waking him up, then forces Harry onto his knees._

_Hermione is still banging on the window when Voldemort casts a cruciatus at him. She is still banging on the window as he casts spell after spell, hitting Harry with as many different forms of torture as one could imagine._

_Voldemort slashes and bruises and manipulates Harry's mind and body with spell after spell until Harry has to be rennervated every minute to stay conscious. All the while Hermione doesn't relent in beating the glass and screaming, trying to ignore Ron's blank stare._

_It's as the feeling of being underwater fades, and there is no longer any glass for Hermione to beat on and she falls onto her hands, that Voldemort casts the final spell at Harry, killing him instantly with Avada kedavra._

Hermione woke with a jolt, a scream in her throat. Gasping for air, she felt like she had run a marathon. She was covered in sweat, heart beating a mile a minute. She struggled to breathe, struggled not to cry. _It was just a dream. _She jolted when she felt something cold on her forehead. She tried to sit up, to push herself away, but when she made the slightest movement her back screamed at her in pain and refused to cooperate. Hermione felt like she had been paralysed.

The woman introduced as Euphemia Potter was next to her. When the poor girl had started screaming, the older women had moved from her seat by the bed to sitting on the bed trying to comfort her while trying to ease her into the waking world, and then had a cool washcloth that she placed on the girls forehead.

"It's alright" Euphemia murmured, keeping her voice low and calming, trying to show the girl she was not a threat. "I would say good morning but that doesn't look like you had a pleasant dream" She said. "I have a calming draught if you would like it."

Hermione shook her head as much as she could, trying not to cause any more pain in her Neck and head. She counted to ten, trying to collect her breath and her thoughts. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream; they really did get hit with those spells, but all the rest is just a dream. _She counted to ten again. _You can move, but you're injured, the pain is keeping you down, they haven't petrified you._

Euphemia remains seated on the side of the injured girls bed, hands in her lap. She understands the girl does not trust her, and lets her calm herself down without comment or touch – no matter how much she wants to soothe her – but stays where she is in case the girl needs help.

It takes Hermione ten minutes to fully calm down. She doesn't fully relax, but she's adjusted to the fact that she is stuck in place while her body heals, and whatever happens – whatever these _Potters _intentions are, she won't be able to stop it – she will deal with when she is better.

"You sustained quite a lot of injuries." Euphemia starts once she notices the girl is not going to try and move again. "To be quite frank, we were very surprised you survived the night, let alone a second one after all that running."

Hermione tried to hum in acknowledgement, but she made a noise that sounded like she was choking instead. Euphemia offered some water, which Hermione let her guide it to her mouth.

"You had a couple of broken ribs," Euphemia continued. "cuts along your body, most of them filled with glass. A lot of internal bleeding, which was one of our bigger concerns for your survival. Bruises covering you from head to toe, your scar…" She trailed off here, seeming to need to collect herself.

_Don't get upset, it's not like you have to live with it on your body _Hermione couldn't stop the thought.

"It won't…I'm sorry. Whoever did that, they used a cursed blade. I'm afraid it will never disappear. The best we can do is use a balm, proper usage of the balm and it may fade the scar, so it doesn't look as bright and eye catching but otherwise…"

"'s fine" Hermione tried to mumble, not sure how well it came across.

Euphemia pursed her lips, not believing her. "I'm afraid the worst of the injuries were to the mind. You were hit with cruciatus correct?" Hermione nodded. "I thought so, some of the damage to your brain is only cause by extended exposure to that curse. I've done what I can, and have some potions, but I think we may need to see a medi-witch for this."

"No hospitals." Hermione said sharply. _Maybe _these people were truly good, and if she was going to be holed up here while she recovered, she did not want to give away her location.

Euphemia sighed. "Fine. I won't push the matter now as you are on the way to recovery much better than expected, but if I feel like it's required –" Hermione made a noise, but Euphemia held up a hand. "Then I will bring a medi-witch here, I will not take you to St Mungo's."

Hermione nodded. That was a compromise she could handle.

Euphemia settled back into her seat next to the bed. "Well" she began. "we never got proper introductions from last night. And it was I'm sure very stressful for you you may not remember the introductions, I'm Euphemia Potter." She looked to Hermione expectantly.

Hermione remembered. _How can you forget people claiming to be Potters. _Hermione paused. _If they hear my name, they may change their opinion on helping me. _She thought. She also thought that she did not want to lie to this woman who reminded her of her own mother.

"Hermione." She replied eventually.

Euphemia raised an eyebrow, expecting a surname, but when it became clear Hermione would not offer it, she pushed on. "And where were you before here?"

Another pause. Another contemplation. _If she finds out I was at the Malfoys, would they scare her enough to turn me in? _"Where is here?" Hermione asked.

"We are just out of Godric's hollow dear." _A good few hours from the Malfoy's then. How did I travel this far? _"You seem surprised. Were you somewhere farther than you thought?"

"Yes. By a bit." Hermione did not offer any more than that. _Half-truths will have to do. It's the least I can do since they are healing me._

Euphemia kept asking Hermione questions about where she came from and what happened. Hermione tried to dodge every question, going around in circles, repeating answers, giving something but not giving anything telling. Trying to figure out how long it will take for her injuries to heal enough for her to move on, and how long she can get away without telling this family anything. She mentioned her parents' deaths though, mentioned them being tracked down by death eaters. Maybe she told Euphemia about this because she reminded Hermione so much of her own mother, or maybe because this was the first time she was talking about their deaths and she felt more comfortable talking about it to a stranger. When they had heard over the radio, Harry had tried to offer comfort, but Hermione said she would take the next watch and shut down in her own bubble, not mentioning it at all and halting any attempt from him or Ron to talk about. _We will deal with it after the war, _was what she kept telling herself.

When Hermione ran out of answers, Euphemia started telling Hermione stories about this ball they went to the night she appeared. _Throwing a ball when in a middle of a war, what kind of people are they? _Hermione reconsidered her judgements. _People are out there hiding and running for their lives, and you are dancing and drinking as though we already achieved world peace._

"Oh, it was such a wonderful evening, I wouldn't be surprised if Wilma took up the number one title in witch-weekly's "top hosts of 1976."

_What. _Hermione's thoughts screeched to a halt. _She did not say 1976. That's impossible._

_And yet she thinks it is. And they think they were the Potters, who were very much alive in 1976. _Hermione felt like she was going to pass out. _I need to find someone I know. I need something I know._

"Do you know where my wand is?" Hermione said, too lost in her thoughts to feel more than mildly apologetic for interrupting Euphemia. If she was annoyed, she didn't show it.

"It must have broken when you fell, or before." She said gently. "We only saw it when you pulled your hand out from under you, and by then it was only half a wand."

_Crap. _"What about my bag? Did you see a beaded bag?"

"Oh yes, hang on." She moved to the door and, casting a sonorous, called out to Fleamont to bring it up.

She sat back down as Fleamont had come into the room, with Hermione's bag in one hand, his wand in the other, using it to float a tray with two cups of tea on it.

He gave another warm smile. "We were worried we'd lose you when you came in. Glad to see you awake there…" He trailed off.

"Hermione." She replied, grateful he placed her bag in her hand, instead of holding it out expecting Hermione to reach up and take it. _Hide your weakness._

"Well Hermione, if you are feeling up to it tomorrow, we have a spare seat at our breakfast table you are welcome to sit at. My son and his friend will be there too. They can be a bit of a handful, but I've told them to leave you be."

Hermione gave him as much of a genuine smile as she could. She wanted to say she would be out of their hands by then, but she could barely move her hands as it was. She was going to have to deal with being here longer than she wants or expects.

_I hope Harry and Ron made it out. _She felt a twist in her gut, remember the flashes of green and red, but shook herself out of it. _They have to be. They are probably at the Weasleys, or some safe house. Or in a forest. Or still at the manor. I have to come up with a plan._

So that's how Hermione spent the rest of the day in bed. She drifted in and out of sleep, and when she was awake, she contemplated exactly how far it was between here and Malfoy Manor, how many muggle cities were in between there that she could catch a train at, and any places she could smuggle a wand from. She also tried to think of what she would do if they were still at Malfoy manor. _Get help from the order. _She wouldn't call them until she knew though. She had her bag though. Which had their tent and dirty clothes in it. She could get a piece of their hair or DNA from there and use a tracking spell once she got hold of a wand. She just had to heal enough to move without passing out.

* * *

Hermione woke the next day, feeling slightly better. She was still aching all over, and her body wanted to rest, but she could sit up now, and make it to the bathroom without crying from the pain. She pulled out a jumper and sweatpants from her bag, wanting to be comfortable, since she doubted she could stay standing long enough to make her journey out in the world.

She decided to take a bath. Soaking in the water, she thought the Potter's wouldn't mind if she used a little bit from the shampoo and conditioner for her hair. She'd noticed yesterday they gone through a lot of scourgifies, but there was only so much that spell could clean. She scrubbed her whole body – minus her left arm – red raw, holding herself underwater for more than a few seconds at a time.

She refused to acknowledge the mirror when she got dressed.

Feeling refreshed now that she was clean and in clean clothes, Hermione slowly made her way downstairs. She had to stop quite a bit, but the potions Euphemia had given her were starting to kick in, giving her a bit more strength then she actually had. She walked down the hallway at the end of the stairs, walking past the lounge room and laundry, past the house's entrance on her left next to the loungeroom, pausing at the next set of doors. To her right, she guessed was the kitchen going by the smells coming out from the crack of the closed doors. To her left, was a dining room, with all the Potter's sitting at the table. Filament was at the head, with the two boys on the other side of the table with their backs to the window, and Euphemia was on this side of the table, her back to Hermione, with the seat next to her open, and with the placemat already set.

Hermione walked in slowly, being greeted with warm smiles and good mornings. She gave a slight smile to the table as she sat down.

"We are glad to see you are up," Fleamont started. "Your recovery is coming along quicker than we thought. Figured you'd be bedridden for at least a week."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. _Thanks, but I'm used to moving while injured now. _"Thank you for looking after me."

"Don't mention it." Euphemia waved her hand. "Please help yourself to whatever you want, we have more in the kitchen if we need it."

Hermione did help herself to the lighter foods on the spread. She had some soup last night that she guzzled after not eating for days, but her body couldn't handle a lot of food after living off of almost nothing for months on end and she ended up throwing most of it back up. She picked up some fruit, filled a cup with water and a second cup with just a splash of pumpkin juice, and took a slice of toast.

The two boys had spent the entire time she was there doing the thing humans do when you are trying to look at someone without _staring _at them - and failing miserably.

"I don't know if you remember from the other day, but this is my son James, and his friend Sirius."

_Not-harry and his imposter friend. _Hermione thought, but Euphemia's words from earlier were making doubts manifest in her mind. _It would explain why they have a Christmas tree up, and why you teleported without apparating or using a portkey._

_I didn't even have a time-turner, let alone one that could go back twenty years. _Hermione thought to herself. She gave a tentative smile to the boys, who beamed back. They were fidgeting in their seats. Hermione guessed they wanted to ask questions but had been ordered by Fleamont and Euphemia not to.

Breakfast past in a relatively calm silence. The Potters made mild conversation here and there, and Hermione was mildly relaxed, and no one pushed her for answers she would not give, even though she could tell they all wanted to ask more than anything. She knew they'd expect her to answer them before she left their care.

She startled when an owl swooped into the dining room, dropping a copy of the daily prophet on the table and some letters before flying back out.

Fleamont reached for the letters first. "Can I…Can I read the daily prophet while you're reading the letters?" Hermione asked. _Bunch of lying dirt bags, but even a lie would uncover something about what's happened the past couple of days._

"Of course." Fleamont smiled.

Hermione picked up the copy, only to freeze on the first page. The headline of the front page was recounting Euphemia's story about how the ball they'd attended would have to be one of the best in 1976.

And at the top of the page it had the date _22__nd__ December 1976 _written across it. Hermione longed for her wand. She wanted to run a spell on the paper, to test if it had been tampered with, but even the logical side of her brain knew that it wouldn't be.

Hermione wasn't sure how, or why, but she really was sitting in the Potter's dining room, and these people really were who they said they were. Alive and well, in 1976.

_Well, crap._

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Had lots of fun getting this chapter written…Sold my computer, so the first half of this chapter was written on my phone before I got a keyboard for my IPad.**

**Also, this chapter made me realise I don't know how to write teenage boys. So some scenes for this chapter may have been cut short, until next chapter.**

* * *

_**31st December 1976**_

It was New year's eve. The Potters had spent the morning setting up their house for a small party this evening to bring in the new year. Hermione was seated on the couch hand wrapping gift bags.

Euphemia had made to make them wrap themselves with her wand, but Hermione had offered to do them, since she couldn't do much else. Hermione had been getting better over the past week. she's been out of bed and awake for longer and longer since each day has passed – if she sat or stood upright for too long she would get migraines, but that has been dwindling.

Hermione was just happy to be doing something. She had enjoyed her week with the Potters, but after her life with Harry and Ron, she was not used to going so slow. And she still had no idea about what she was going to do.

_**24th December 1976**_

Fleamont Potter had offered for Hermione to spend the remaining 2 weeks of the Christmas holidays at Potter manor. Hermione had thanked him for this, and offered to give him some money for her stay and healing, but he had waved his hand and refused it.

"we don't need it." He said. "If you want to do something to repay us, then a simple thank you is enough."

Hermione had been saying thank you every chance she could.

She'd been sitting in the library later that day and Fleamont and Euphemia had come up with some tea. James and Sirius were outside on their brooms.

"So," Euphemia began. "we wanted to ask about your school. Where you attend."

"We've gathered you don't go to Hogwarts." Fleamont said. "when does your school return for the year?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Beauxbatons. They follow the same schedule as Hogwarts." Thank Merlin for Fleur's school pride.

"do they have a train from London?" Euphemia asked. "Or somewhere you can portkey?"

"Erm...not really" Hermione shifted in her seat.

Fleamont and Euphemia asked more questions about Hermione's school and family, with Hermione trying to dodge the more detailed ones. They already knew enough about her parents deaths. And they knew the story about what happened to her the night she arrived was off limits.

They dropped the conversation after Hermione had started repeating herself – that she could organise her way to Beauxbatons anyway, so it's fine that they don't have a platform nine and three quarters like Hogwarts do.

(Unknown to Hermione, after this conversation Euphemia had sent an owl to Beauxbatons, asking about organising a portkey for a Hermione to return at end of holidays – she figured Hermione was a rare enough name it didn't matter there was no last name)

_**25 December 1976.**_

Hermione had joined the Potters in the living room Christmas morning, seated next to James on the couch.

She was surprised when he passed her a present. "Merry Christmas Hermione."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at him.

Hermione had opened the box to find some clothes within it. Nothing fancy, but she had some new jumpers, jeans and shirts. There was also a card that said when she was up for it, a visit to Diagon Alley would be made and the Potters would buy her a new wand.

"Thank you." Hermione said again. "You really didn't need to, but I appreciate it." She felt bad she hadn't gotten them anything, but they didn't seem to mind. She vowed she would find something when she went to Diagon Alley, but what do you get a family that can afford to buy whatever they want whenever they want?

(Also unknown to Hermione, Beauxbatons had replied to Euphemia on the 27th of December, informing her they had never had a student named Hermione attend)

_**31st December 1976**_

Decorations and food had all been prepared and completed by early afternoon, and Hermione had gone back to her room for a nap and to get ready.

She had put on her red dress she wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Her bruises had disappeared by now, and she had planned to ask Euphemia to put a concealment charm on the scars on her arm and chest.

Euphemia knocked on her door as she made a start on her hair.

"Brought us a drink to start the evening." The older woman looked very elegant in her violet floor length gown.

"Thank you." Hermione took a sip.

Euphemia complimented Hermione's dress and offered some hair product of Fleamont's to help tame her curls.

Hermione ran it through her hair, and worked on styling it in a loose bun, making idle conversation about tonight with Euphemia.

Once her hair looked reasonable, she sat down on the edge of her bed to put her shoes on, and Euphemia started with the questions Hermione had been hoping to avoid.

"So, what's your full name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger," she replied absentmindedly, more focused on securing the clasp on her shoes.

She paused. She had said that without hesitation after being so careful not to give it away. It made sense though, Hermione was so comfortable around the Potters, she'd felt like she had known them for longer than a week. _What harm could it do anyway. It's not like my family were the only ones named granger in the world._

"And where did you grow up?"

"London." _ok, you weren't distracted when you gave that answer, and that specifies your last name a bit too much._

"Where did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts." that's when it clicks. "You spiked my drink, didn't you?"

"a little veritaserum never hurt anyone." She shrugged. "I contacted Beauxbatons to arrange your return to school only for them to inform me that they had never had a student named Hermione attend. Now, I had zero doubts that you would not be a follower of Voldemort, but I wanted to be sure there wasn't anything else that could concern my family's wellbeing." She paused for a beat. "I won't share this information – except your surname – to my family or anyone provided it will not harm my family to do so."

Hermione couldn't be mad at that. She'd have done the same. "Ask away." She resigned herself.

"So, tell me what happened to your parents."

"I obliviated their memories of me when when the war was picking up and sent them to Australia, but the death eaters had found them regardless and killed them."

"And what happened the night you arrive here?"

Hermione launched into her story, starting from when they were caught by snatchers.

"_What are snatchers?"_

"_witches and wizards who hunt muggleborns for money."_

She continued with her story, telling the elder potter about her torture, Dobby, the fight, the feeling of being pulled and seeing her friends being hit with spells before she dropped into the Potters home.

Euphemia had a small frown on her face. "I didn't realise things were so bad," She murmured. "but how could they be? Surely we would of heard of the snatchers at least!"

"Well, it isn't happening now." She pursed her lips, begging the truth serum to wear off.

"What do you mean it isn't happening now? You were caught a week ago!"

"I mean, it happened to me a week ago, but that was in 1997, not 1976."

Euphemia paused, taking in what Hermione just said. "that's...that's not..."

Hermione sighed. There was no point trying to pretend the potion had worn off, so she skulled the rest of her drink. "my name is Hermione Jean Granger, I was born in 1979, and was tortured in 1997."

Euphemia was stunned frozen. It takes a few minutes for her to wrap her head around this fact. "So...you're from the future? That's...So in the future -"

Hermione interrupts before she is asked a question she is forced to answer. "before you ask questions – time travel is dangerous, especially meddling in it which I've done, albeit accidentally. I don't know what sharing too much will do."

"I...ok. well then, did you plan to go back in time? Or arrive at our home?"

"No to both. I honestly have no idea how I travelled back in time, let alone twenty years."

"Did you finish Hogwarts?"

"No. We left before we finished sixth year."

"Do you-" There was a knock at the door.

It was James. "Guests are starting to arrive mum."

Euphemism sighed. "Well, looks like our night has officially begun." She gave a warm smile to her son. "We'll be down in a minute Jamie."

James blushed. "Please don't call me that in front of the guests." He mumbled before closing the door.

Euphemia chuckled. "I'll miss the days when I can no longer embarrass him like that." She rose from her spot on the bed.

Hermione smiled. "Um, Mrs. Potter, would you mind…" She gestured to her scars.

Euphemia understood. She waved her wand at Hermione and the purple scar on her chest and the word mudblood disappeared from view. "You know, you have nothing to hide or feel ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of my scars." Hermione retorted. "I merely don't want to bring more attention onto myself."

* * *

The night was well on the way when Hermione was dragged from her corner of the room. She had come downstairs shortly after Euphemia had left, and the elder Potter had spent the first part of the evening introducing Hermione to their guests. Hermione had to stop herself from giving a look of recognition when introduced to the Longbottoms and their son Frank – _everyone always talked about how Harry looked like his father, but no one mentioned how much Neville looks like his._

Hermione had made idle chit chat with the guests, eventually retreating to a corner of the room so she could take stock of the witches and wizards in attendance, and what she knew about each of their fates.

She had been doing this for the better part of an hour when her view was obstructed by a leather jacket and a bow tie.

"Hello." Sirius said.

"Hello."

"We haven't had a chance to properly talk." He plopped down into the seat next to her. "I'm Sirius."

"I know." Hermione smiled at him. "Where is James?"

"Oh he'll be here shortly. He went to find our friends Remus and Peter."

_The rat is going to be here. _Hermione's mood soured dramatically at that. _At least I have time to curb my reaction._

"So, how are you liking the party? You looked unimpressed sitting here in the corner by yourself."

"Oh I'm impressed." And Hermione really was. "I'm just observing. Being on my feet is still tiring."

"Don't 'spose you'd tell me what happened to you if I gave you my most charming smile?"

Hermione didn't respond, just made the imitation of zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

Sirius laughed. "I like you. Shame you aren't coming to Hogwarts"

Hermione went to respond, but Sirius jumped up. "James is back!"

He grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her up. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

James was standing by the drink fountain, in a deep blue formal robe, with two other boys.

They looked up when Sirius and Hermione – still being dragged by the wrist – reached them.

"Remus, Peter, wonderful to see you again." Sirius let go of Hermione's wrist to give Remus and Peter pats on the shoulder.

"Great to see you too." Remus said. He turned to Hermione. "You must be the witch James and Sirius wouldn't be quiet about. The one who appeared out of no where?"

"We only owled him _once._" James rolled his eyes. "Hermione, this oaf is Remus, and this here is Peter."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled at them, trying to relax her face so it didn't look forced.

"We are going to get ourselves a drink and then head outside for the fireworks." James said. "Are you going to join us Hermione?"

"Of course she is," Sirius threw an arm around her. "Can't spend your whole life holed up in the corners."

Hermione gave a slight laugh. "But there are so many interesting people here."

"We are interesting enough, I promise you."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at that, but let them lead her outside.

* * *

The new year came in with a bang. The sky erupted in colour, and the marauders did there best to be the loudest out of everyone with their cheering.

Hermione couldn't help but be wrapped up in the excitement. She stood between Sirius and Remus, counting down just as loudly, trying and failing to match Sirius' pitch.

She had almost forgotten Peter was there, he was very much an observer of the friend group, but sometimes he would join in and she'd remember _oh._

"Happy new year Hermione." Sirius gave her a kiss on the cheek. "May this year be better than the last."

"Let's hope." Hermione doubted it. _I'm going to be looking for trouble this time around._ She wasn't going to do anything until she had a wand, and then she would thank the Potters for their generosity and kindness, and be on her way, living in her tent where she could map out the timeline without anyone seeing it.

James and Sirius spent the rest of night showing Remus and Peter what gadgets they got for Christmas that would help with quidditch this year, and ended up challenging the boys to a mini qudditch match to test them.

"But it's so _dark._" Hermione muttered. "What's the point?"

"Makes it more of a challenge." Sirius winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and went to sit by Frank Longbottom.

She wouldn't admit she actually enjoyed watching their mock game. She _hated _quidditch. And she intended to keep that reputation up.

**_4__th__ January 1977_**

Diagon Alley was filled with people.

It was a completely different atmosphere than the last time Hermione was here. The people there today were filled with excitement, completely safe and free to walk the streets of the small alley.

The past few days have been filled with James and Sirius. After saying goodbye to Remus and Peter the evening of New Years Day, James and Sirius have been catching Hermione up on everything the self proclaimed Marauders have done in their school years.

They had joined Hermione on her trip to Diagon Alley today. They were already set to finish the second half of their sixth year, but were excited to show Hermione the wonders of London, after Euphemia explained that Hermione would be going to Hogwarts with them.

"_Wait what?" Hermione asked when she was alone with Euphemia._

"_You didn't complete your schooling." Euphemia said. "I have spoken with Dumbledore, and you will be going along with James and Sirius on the 5__th__ of January."_

"_Wait, what did you tell Dumbledore?"_

"_Not the truth." The elder Potter reassured Hermione. "I simply told him you had come into our care over the holidays and could not return to your old school, and asked if he would be so kind as to offer you a place at Hogwarts. Not something they typically do, but we are quite good friends with the headmaster, so he made an exception for us."_

"_And what if someone goes digging for my information?"_

_Euphemia didn't pause for a moment. "We have contacts. I've made up some fake papers for you, so if anyone does, they will find those."_

It had put a wrench in Hermione's plans. It would be harder to find the horcruxes and stop Voldemort from within Hogwarts. _But would make easier access to the chamber of secrets. If I go that route for destroying them. _Hermione wasn't sure what she was going to do exactly, and it would be harder to plan this out when she has to worry about schoolwork.

But Hermione wasn't going to reject the offer, Euphemia put herself out there getting Hermione papers and into school, she didn't want to shove that back in the kind womens face. And she _did _want to finish her education. _At least I have time now._

James and Sirius were thrilled that Hermione was joining them at Hogwarts. They wanted to get to know Hermione, she knew they were still curious about what happened to her, but were raised well enough by the Potters to not ask outright or unprompted. Which meant it never came up or was alluded to. (The only exception being when Sirius had asked after being slightly intoxicated.)

They were all but dragging her into Ollivanders. "We are certain he will match a better wand than any French wizard ever could!"

Ollivanders was the same as it was twenty years into the future. And Ollivander himself looked just about the same, minus a few wrinkles.

"Ah, the Potters, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"This is Hermione," Fleamont waved over to where Hermione stood. "Her old wand was broken, so she will be needing a new one for the school term tomorrow."

"Hmm…" He studied her carefully. "And what was your old wand?"

"10 inch, vine wood with a dragon heartstring."

Ollivander raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. It just so happens I have that exact wand in stock." _Of course you do, it's mine. _"Shall we try it out on you?"

He didn't wait for a response and sped down an aisle, coming back with her wand.

It was a perfect match, of course. "How wonderful." Ollivander beamed. "It's no often a witch or wizard gets the same wand as their original one."

"Truly. Good sign for the year to come." Euphemia responded, paying Ollivander.

Thanking him, they all left the shop, Hermione offering the Potters money for the wand and the Potters refusing it.

She went to offer to buy them lunch, but before she could say anything she saw something that made her pause. Down in Knockturn Alley, she saw a flash of wild black hair. She stopped, staring, focusing in on the form that was a younger Bellatrix Lestrange. The other witch did not notice Hermione's stare.

"Don't worry," Sirius said, breaking Hermione's focus back to him. "We will make sure you put the wand to good use."

It was going to be a long year, but, strangely enough, Hermione had never been more excited.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a puppy! I love her so much, but she is such a handful.**

***I've made a slight change to this chapter. Thank you to guest for pointing it out (it wasn't rude, I appreciate it!) but I put in a sorting ceremony, however that did not fit seeing as the sorting would have been in September *facepalm* I've changed that bit up.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**January 5th, 197**

"Have you got everything?" Mrs Potter asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said. She was standing by the train to Hogwarts with the Potters, having a bit more time since Sirius had put it upon himself to load her bags onto the train for her.

"I can't begin to thank you for everything you've done for me the past two weeks." Hermione handed Euphemia a small package. "For your eyes only." She said.

"Thank you dear," Euphemia said.

The Potters had refused to accept any gift Hermione had tried to give them, so Hermione pulled a trick out of Euphemia's book of sneaking around and decided to give her this present in public, as her pureblood manners would not let her refuse it in front of others.

It was a small handful of photos of "the Potters future." Nothing that gave away too much, just a couple of photos of James and Lily, and of them and Harry. Hermione had a lot of Harry's things in her bag. They'd all kept some keepsakes in there in case they never got to go home again. Hermione thought it would make Euphemia happy to see her son and grandson. She knew the Potters always wanted more kids, but they couldn't, so at least she will know that the Potter line will continue.

Hermione was determined to give Harry a home. So, she had to be focused this year. She had to figure out exactly when and how the events of her past played out in this new present, and how she was going to sneak around to get stuff done.

* * *

The train was mostly full by the time Hermione said goodbye to the Potters. She was dragged into the Marauders compartment by force – she enjoyed their company, but she wanted to get to know more than just the four of them this year – and was currently reading an outdated – albeit current for the year – version of a History of Magic.

"Are you going to read the whole way to school?" James asked her. He was sitting opposite her, pausing his presentation of his new quidditch gear to Remus to talk to her.

"Most likely," Hermione replied, not looking up from her book. "Are you going to talk about quidditch the whole way to school?"

James smiled. "You're going to fit right in this year Hermione," James had spent the past few days reassuring Hermione that his friends at Hogwarts would like her, that it would become a new home to her very quickly, and he was so certain of this fact that he was willing to bet on his entire quidditch collection.

"James has a point though," Sirius butted in from next to her. "There are a lot of good views on the ride over you will miss by reading."

"Well then I'll pay attention on the way back from Hogwarts, unlike the lot of you I am starting school 4 months into the year, which means that I am 4 months behind you all."

"We will teach you our ways of talking our arse's off to get through anything, don't you worry." Sirius smiled at her and returned to his game of exploding snap with Peter.

Hermione hadn't really spoken with Peter. To be fair, she hadn't spoken much with Remus either as they haven't had much chance to have a proper conversation, but Hermione was still resistant to befriending Peter.

_He hasn't done anything yet though. _Her mind would remind her._ You can change that._

Hermione didn't think she could. Cowardice won Voldemort a lot of followers, and it was very hard to prompt cowardice out of people, Gryffindor or not.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Albus Dumbledore shouted from his spot at the head of the table.

Hermione felt out of place, standing to the side of the professors table, with most eyes on her. She felt even more out of place seeing Dumbledore alive and in Hogwarts.

She wasn't sure how she was going to interact with him. He would be a valuable person to have on her side knowing at the very least her predicament, but she also knew what he was willing to do – who he was willing to sacrifice – to defeat Voldemort, and Hermione wasn't willing to do that. So, for the time being, she had decided to keep her occlumency skills up – not that she was that good, but as long as she didn't give Dumbledore any reason to actively try and get in her mind, she figured the skills she had would be enough to deter a casual look.

"Hermione Granger," Dumbledore called out.

Hermione didn't realise he'd finished his speech and introduced her; she was so lost in her thoughts.

She walked up to the podium and sat down. Looking out, she saw the Marauders giving encouraging smiles and thumbs up – they believed she would be a shoe in for Gryffindor.

"_As long as it's not Slytherin," _Sirius had said.

_Well well, _the sorting hat begun. _This is quite interesting. I've sorted you before and yet here you are, this is quite peculiar. I have never had to sort someone twice for as long as I've been created for._

_Yes, well, there's always a first for everything _Hermione snapped in her mind. _If you don't want to have to sort someone twice, you could just put me back in Gryffindor without hassle._

_I could. _The hat pondered. _But, would that suit your needs best? Would that even suit who you are now? I see who you are and I see what you are planning, and the most valuable spot to be to make those changes would be Slytherin, seeing as there are a number of influences in that house at present you could befriend to give you access to what you need to do. Of course, none of them would even look at you if you were in Gryffindor._

_No. _Hermione gave a tiny huff. _That may be true, but there are plenty of influences in Gryffindor that are helpful too. You could even argue that the biggest influence to future events rests in the hands of _one _Gryffindor. Nonetheless, Gryffindor is _my _house, no matter what time I'm in._

_Very well, _the hat conceded. _But I stand by my assessment. You would make a fine Slytherin, muggleborn or not._

"Better be…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Hermione sighed a breath of relief and jumped off the podium, joining the Marauders at their spot on the table.

"Knew you'd be a lion," Sirius pat her on the back.

"I don't remember the hat ever taking that long to sort someone before," Remus said from his spot next to James.

"The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw originally." _Don't let them know it was Slytherin. You know how adult Sirius felt about the house._

"Not a bad house to be in" James said, opposite her. "But definitely not as good as us," he winked at her.

"Hermione," Peter said, next to Sirius. "These are our other friends." He gestured to the group next to them.

There were a lot of people, Hermione was starting to think Peter meant friendly towards over actually close friends. She said hello to Frank again, and made note of the notable names she was introduced to - Alice Fortescue,Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans.

It took everything in Hermione to keep a straight face and relaxed position when she was introduced to Lily.

_Harry really does have her eyes. _She had noted that James was not quite Harry's twin as those who knew both had made it out to be. They were close enough for sure, close enough Hermione had confused them on first meeting, but after spending the past couple of weeks with him, there were a few discernible features that made Hermione surprised she thought he was Harry at all. But Lily's eyes were the exact hue of Harry's. It brought back memories of Harry being hit with a green curse, and Hermione thanked her stars she wasn't close enough to Lily to have a conversation with her yet. _I need time._

The rest of Dumbledore's speech had finished by the time she was introduced to everyone, and the feast had begun.

* * *

The feast had ended, and the Marauders had brought Hermione to the Gryffindor common room, leaving her with Marlene McKinnon to show her to their dorm for the year. She was kind enough to not ask many questions.

"Fair warning," she said when they got into the room. Alice and Lily were already unpacking their bags when they entered. "Hogwarts is a nosy bunch. You won't be able to escape the questions for very long, and if you don't answer them, the rumour mill can get quite out of hand."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Hermione unpacked and settled into bed, drawing the curtains around them and placing silencing charms around her bed.

* * *

**_6th January 1997_**

One of the professors didn't make it to Hogwarts yet, and would be unable to until later that day, so Dumbledore decided to let everyone have the day off, and start classes tomorrow, when they could start without disruption to their schedule.

James and Sirius had gone straight for the quidditch pitch. The Slytherin team got a new seeker, and James and Sirius wanted to keep ahead of themselves this year.

Hermione had been offered a tour of the grounds by Lily, which Hermione had managed to squeeze herself out of, not quite ready to be one on one with Harry's mother. _Those eyes._

She had wanted to go off on her own, but everyone wanted to know her, she was stopped so many times by people asking about her old school, why she transferred, her family.

She had ended up spending her morning with Remus by the great lake. They'd been playing with the Giant Squid, basking in the chilly sun, and had been going over the books for the year, Remus helping Hermione ensure she was up to the same spot as the rest of Hogwarts.

Of course, Hermione had already done all this, but she was using it as a refresher on what she should know vs what she shouldn't quite yet.

They were currently having some morning tea under a tree.

"So," Hermione began. "I'm guessing James and Sirius told you about me?"

"Not really," Remus said. " Just that you appeared out of nowhere one night, that you were living with them now, and then that you were coming to Hogwarts."

"Oh," Hermione was glad they didn't mention _how _she appeared. "You are probably the one person who hasn't asked me any questions about who I am today."

Remus shrugged. "I figured other people would be nosy enough. Besides, how many times do you meet someone normally and ask for all their personal details straight away?"

Hermione liked him. She already liked his adult self, but she was glad his teenage self wasn't insufferable.

* * *

Hermione was finally free to go off by herself after lunch, and she didn't pause on her way up the moving staircases, determined to have accomplished something already.

She made her way through the corridor, leading to the blank wall that had so many secrets. She moved up a bit closer when a voice catches her off guard.

"Hermione?" James Potter asked.

He was accompanied by his friends. "Hey guys," she smiled at them.

"What are you doing up here?" Remus asked. "We don't have anything on this corridor."

"Oh." Hermione feigned ignorance. "I was looking for the library, I think the staircases may have thrown me off track."

"The staircases are tricky, but you'll get used to them." Sirius threw an arm around her as they headed back to the staircases.

"What were you lot doing up here then? Since we don't have anything in this corridor?"

"Oh, we were planning something," Sirius smiled. "We come up to this corridor because people don't disturb us."

_Huh._

"What are you planning?"

"It's a surprise," Sirius winked at her. "Marauders honour you won't be affected by it, don't you worry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'll be sure not to worry then." She resisted a snort.

"We should have known you'd be looking for the library," James said. "Only known you two weeks, but books have taken up so much of that time," he gave a dramatic sigh.

"You are welcome to join me in there" Hermione offered.

"We have plans," James said. "And if you ever want to join in on them, we'll let you help with our next one."

Hermione smiled. _So much like the twins. _"That's not my thing." She said. "Although, if this plan turns out pretty lacklustre, I may have to give you some pointers I've learnt from some old friends of mine for your next one."

"20 galleons says you won't be disappointed."

"Deal."

* * *

After saying goodbye to the Marauders, Hermione ducked back around and took a secret passage back to the corridor, coming to the blank wall.

She looked around, making sure they weren't around, and then she paced three times in front of it. _I need a place to plan, I need a place to plan. _

A big door appeared through the wall. Hermione went right in.

The room of requirement had given her a number of desks, chalkboards, and pin-boards. There were plenty of seats, a fireplace, and a few bookcases as well.

"Thank you, room." Hermione muttered out loud. She didn't waste any time getting to work.

She spent the rest of her day engrossed in that room, writing down everything that she knew happened, then writing down the years it happened and grouping them together, then conferring with her version of history of magic and recent history books she had stored in her bags to get as much of a timeline as she could, with as many actual dates as she could.

When she got through a month, she would add it to the pin up boards, working along in a line. More boards would appear as she needed them, and the room would expand as needed.

She put down to do's on the chalk board, from high priority (_Horcruxes_) to low priority (_stopping the Potters deaths_) not that the low priorities weren't a high priority to Hermione, but she based the decision to name them as such as to what she had time to prevent in the case of someone finding out, and what she didn't have time to prevent (_Voldemort finding out his horcruxes are missing and moving them from their hiding spots, for instance _Hermione jotted down on her contingency list_._)

Hermione knew where the locket was, she knew where the Journal was. She knew where the ring was – _Find out how to get it _she put on the board, as she didn't want to poison herself like Dumbledore did. She wasn't sure how many he had, but she had a theory on how to find out where they were. She wrote down what the current horcruxes were, where they were kept and their significance to Voldemort. She had hoped if she could figure out a pattern, it will help narrow down possible items or places he could have used.

She was also certain that in 1997 there is a horcrux in Bellatrix's vault given the witches reaction to the thought of Hermione being in there. Bellatrix was rich, enough so that someone merely being in her vault would cause a swift count of everything in there, but not a major freak out. But if she was holding something for her _dark lord_, and someone from the _golden trio _was in her vault, well then, that's a different story. She wasn't sure if it was put in there this early though, and she needed to figure that out before she went and collected any other horcruxes.

Hermione had been in there past dinner, and finally stopped a moment long enough to check the time, realising it was almost curfew. She put a pin in her day, and left the room, running back down to the common room.

_Bad enough you missed dinner, _she chastised herself, _not like people are curious enough about you._

Hermione slid into the common room and went straight up to bed. She put her silencing charms up and took a dreamless sleep potion she had stored. She had potions with the Slytherins first thing tomorrow, and she wanted to be wide awake for that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**10th January 1977**

Hermione had decided that she would prepare for all ways to destroy the horcuxes that she knew of, just to be sure. One of these ways was with the basilisk venom that had been absorbed into the sword of Gryffindor.

Hermione planned to purchase some, most likely in Knocturn alley, but she made contingencies of contingency plans for everything. She would prepare to find a way down to the chamber, just in case. And to weaken the basilisk, she would need a rooster.

There was only one person on Hogwarts grounds that could help her with this, that would be nearby if she needed it last minute, which would be the only reason she would go down to the chamber.

She headed down the familiar but newer steps to the hut by the forest and knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing a large man wearing an apron and gloves.

"Hi, you must be Hagrid." Hermione said to the gamekeeper.

He opened his door wider. "Well, yes I am." He huffed. "You must be the new girl, Hermione. Course, who else would you be? Your older than the first years, and I'd 'ave recognised you if you had been to Hogwarts previously"

"I am," She smiled at him. "My friends tell me you like animals, I was wondering what kind you had here?"

Hagrid perked up at that. "Oh yeah, I have a few, come one in I'll show you some."

Hermione politely declined Hagrid's offer of freshly baked rock cake and spent the next hour listening and looking at Hagrid's range of animals. Unfortunately, he did not have any roosters yet.

Hermione spent a good couple of hours befriending Hagrid all over again. She didn't forget to mention a list of muggle animals she liked, hoping the appeal of non-magical animals would pique the never-been-around-muggle-animals gamekeeper's interest and he may bring some on the grounds.

* * *

Hermione was walking back to the room of requirement when a voice sounded behind her.

"Are you avoiding me?" Lily asked, stepping out from where she was leaning on the wall by the entrance door.

Hermione paused. She had been, but she couldn't tell Lily that. _Oh yeah, I think of my best friend – your son – every time I see your eyes._

She turned around so she was facing the redhead. "No."

"Really?" Lily wasn't convinced. "Every time I try to talk to you, you rattle off some excuse and run away like a scared bat."

"I wasn't making excuses," Hermione retorted. She gave a mental sigh. "I started here behind everyone in my year, I've been trying to catch up."

Lily's face softened a fraction, but Hermione knew she still didn't fully believe her. "You're doing really well in your classes, I don't think you need to worry about that."

Hermione gave a smile. "Why'd you want to talk to me anyway?"

"I _was _going to ask if you wanted to go play gobstones in the courtyard, but, if you are still worried about catching up, we could go to the library and I can give you some of my notes?"

_Well played. _Hermione couldn't refuse without admitting she was lying about avoiding the redhead. "That would be nice, thank you."

They walked through to the staircase, keeping a semi comfortable silence all the way to the library.

* * *

Lily broke the silence as they sat down. "So, before," She began. "You said you were behind everyone in your studies. Did you have a different curriculum than us at your old school? I thought all schools ran on similar subjects?"

Hermione paused. She had talked briefly with Euphemia about this, but now, she didn't really want to fully lie to Lily. "I ran into some trouble over the past few months, missed some school because of it."

"What kind of trouble?"

"My parents died." Hermione started. "They were killed at the school. I was allowed some time off, but after that I didn't want to go back to that school, so I fell behind. The board at my school offered me a chance at Hogwarts after reaching an agreement with Dumbledore."

"I'm sorry." Lily offered.

Hermione shrugged. "It is what it is."

Lily, someone Hermione could tell was not one who liked to leave conversations on a bad note, continued. "How're you liking Hogwarts?"

"It's alright," Hermione gave a one shouldered shrug. "A lot to get used to." _A lot of people, to get used to _was left unsaid.

"You seem to be close to James and his friends." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

Hermione struggled not to raise an eyebrow at the sight of that. "Yes, well I met James and Sirius over the holidays, and they introduced me to Remus and Peter."

"Oh?" This seemed to have surprised her. "How'd you meet?"

Hermione paused. "The trouble I ran into continued after my parents' deaths and James's parents helped me out." She said. "I met James and Sirius while they were helping."

"This seems bad. What kind of trouble were you in?" Lily asked, trying to be friendly.

"That," Hermione paused a second again, "Is a long story, longer than the time left in today." Lily didn't push, even though Hermione knew she was curious, and for Lily letting it drop Hermione was grateful.

* * *

Hermione had been writing down a rune equation when her arm started tingling. She rolled her shoulder and tried to focus on her writing. But then her hand seized up and she gave out a small yelp of pain.

"Are you ok?" Lily looked up from her own piece of parchment. She gave a small frown at seeing Hermione's clenched fist.

"m'fine." Hermione bit out. "cramped from too much writing."

Euphemia mentioned this may happen. After effect of the cruciatus curse. Not much that can be done about it, Hermione had been under the spell too long to heal everything.

Hermione focused on her breathing, keeping her arm still in the process. She counted to ten and released a breath and counted to ten again as she inhaled.

"It doesn't look like a cramp." Lily had moved around and was sitting next to her, a small frown on her face. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"No," Hermione huffed. "It'll pass. Nothing they can do anyway."

Lily did not look assured and remained by Hermione's side, but did not comment further.

It took a few minutes, but then Hermione's hand had relaxed and Hermione let out a huff. She flexed her fingers, then turned to Lily with a smile. "See, perfectly fine."

The redhead stared at Hermione without a word for a full minute before resigning. "Fine." She returned to her seat opposite. "Why'd it do that?"

Hermione shrugged and returned back to her work. She had a feeling Lily was starting to get too many questions to politely ignore. And Hermione did not want to lie to someone she was told was one of the nicest people they knew.

They had been working in a comfortable silence for around an hour when a young man had come through the library, pulling books out of shelves and leaving them on the shelves when they turned out to not be what he was after.

Hermione looked up from her spot. The man was in Slytherin, as seen by his green and silver tie, had wavy ink black hair in a neat style, and looked to be a year or two younger than Lily and Hermione. As soon as he turned towards them to leave his row of books, Hermione recognised who he was immediately by his eyes.

Regulus Black. He made eye contact with Hermione for a moment, then looked down at her desk. Something there intrigued him because he walked up to the desk Lily and her were working on.

"I see you have the guide to advanced occlumency. Have you finished with it." He ended his sentence with little room to doubt he was not asking.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I haven't actually."

He did not seem impressed. "Surely you wouldn't mind letting someone else use it when you are not currently reading from it. What use would you have for the book anyway?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Plenty of uses actually" In reality she didn't need it for anything, she was just interested in the subject. "Why would I give a book to someone who is too rude to even offer his name to stranger before making demands?"

Regulus looked like he was struggling to remain calm. _Good old pureblood stoicism training fighting with teenage hormones. _"My…apologies if I slighted you. My name is Regulus, and I would like to point out that I did not make a demand, I simply asked a question."

Hermione gave him a look that let him know that she knew he knew that was not true but let it slide. She was not out to make a fight with Sirius's brother, especially when she knew what he would go on to do. "Fine." She handed the book to him. "I already know a bit about the subject anyway."

He took the book without another word and headed toward madame Pince to check it out.

"You know about Occlumency?" Lily asked. She had remained silent, watching the exchange between Gryffindor and Slytherin quietly.

"A little bit." Hermione said. "From my old school."

Lily seemed surprised but didn't ask further questions. They returned to their work and spent the rest of the afternoon in relative silence, Lily only breaking it to explain something she thought Hermione may not be caught up on.

* * *

"I have news" Sirius joined the others at their spot in the great hall.

"When _don't _you have news?" Remus snorted. "The paintings said this to me, or sir Nicholas did that, or did you see the comet outside?"

"Actual news." Sirius helped himself to chicken and potatoes. "My uncle Alphard passed away."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Alphard, he's the one you like yeah?" James asked.

"Yup." Sirius paused a moment. "Family won't let me go to the funeral, _but _his will has been processed and he left a hefty sum of galleons to me. Mother tried to get the money instead as my mother – only time she has acknowledged that fact – since I'm still at school, but the lawyer was adamant that it goes straight to me. Even set up a separate bank account at grignotts for me."

"That's awesome padfoot!" James gave a small cheer. "Are you going to get anything to celebrate?"

"A house of my own." He smiled. "Then I definitely don't have to see my family again, and I don't have to feel bad about mooching from your family – I know they don't mind James."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
